Owing to higher technical requirements, especially in respect of pressure and temperature in circuits containing carbon dioxide (CO2) as a refrigerant, the CO2 components have a relatively high component weight in comparison to R134a components, for example. Owing to this higher weight and also the high thermal and pressure-related loads, components of this kind must, on the one hand, be held reliably but, on the other hand, also in a low-cost way in a motor vehicle.
DE 200 05 887 U1 discloses a fastening arrangement of the type in question in the form of a hoop-type holder for a refrigerant container in a vehicle air-conditioning system, in particular an accumulator, which has a bracket having fastening openings and has at least one hoop which can be tightened around the refrigerant container by means of a catch. Here, the hoop has a quick-locking catch with integrated positive engagement elements for tightening and holding. The intention is thereby to achieve holding of the refrigerant container in a manner which is simple in terms of assembly but also assures high operational reliability.
DE 297 19 733 U1 discloses a fastening arrangement having a holder for a dryer or accumulator container in a vehicle air-conditioning system, having an approximately ring-shaped clamp for the container and at least one holding lug connected integrally to the clamp and having at least one fastening opening. Here, the holder is designed as an integral injection moulded plastic component composed of a polymer reinforced with long fibres. The intention is thereby to allow low-cost and, at the same time, weight-optimized holding of the accumulator container.
However, the holding devices or fastening arrangements known from the prior art are generally relatively highly complex and, as a result, can be produced only with great effort and expense.